


Im sorry, Tommy.

by necrosexy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, but like, dsmp spoilers LOL, im sorry, quackity has a breakdown, tommys death LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrosexy/pseuds/necrosexy
Summary: Quackity has a breakdown over Tommy’s death.
Kudos: 28





	Im sorry, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorrg

“What do you mean he’s not in there?” Quakity laughs a bit. “Oh you’re such an idiot! he’s gonna be back any minute now!” Jack looks awkwardly at him, a sad look in his eyes.  
“No uh... he’s... I don’t know how to say this...” The rain pours from above them.  
“What do you mean? Do you know where he is? Lets go get him.” Quakity steps outside onto the path.  
He stutters a bit. “Listen- Quackity. This may be a bit difficult-“ Quakity cuts him off.  
“We may be able to strike a deal y’know? Tommy is a very open person. I don’t know how things went with Dream but... lets go.”  
“No... he’s..I don’t uh... I don’t think its gonna be an issue...” Quakity looks at him, a confused look on his face.  
“What do you mean, Jack? Of course its gonna be an issue.” He rambles on.  
“No uh... Big Q... he isnt in the prison because, well... i’m sorry but, he never made it out.  
His mood suddenly drops, realizing the situation. “Ohh, he hasn’t left yet, right? I’m sure he’s fine, lets go get him-“  
“No. Quackity, he got into a fight with Dream...he... he didn’t make it...  
“What do you mean he didn’t make it? You’re joking right? What do you mean? He just didn’t leave right?”  
“No he’s. He’s dead. He died. Dream killed him.”  
Water pours down on their heads. Lightning strikes nearby. Quakity looks down, too shocked to look him in the eye. “When... when was this?”  
“An hour ago, maybe two? I uh... I didn’t want to be the one to tell you but... somebody had to.”  
“This was today? This happened today?” Tears well up in his eyes. “He’s just... dead then? Is that it?” Bile rises in his throat, he swallows it back down. His stomach twists and his mind rushes with all these thoughts.  
“Yeah he... Sam said he made a mistake... now he’s gone...”He barely pays attention to what Jack is saying.  
“What was Sam doing? Why didn’t he... why didn’t he help?! He raises is voice a bit. Maybe by accident. “Sam was there right? Wasn’t he? We told him...”  
The two go silent, walking beside each other along the wooden path.  
“He’s just... gone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well... well, its time to get back to work then. He forces out a happy voice. pushing down the nausea and sadness. He wipes his eyes and turns back around to face Jack.  
———  
He isnt really dead right? Nobody saw it right? He probably just... walked out without anyone seeing. Yeah! Thats it. I’ll go find him later! He’s gonna be so happy to see me... imagine his face when i say, Oh, we all thought Dream killed you! Hah!” He speaks to himself, though his words didn’t match his actions.  
Quackity curled up by a tree, sobbing into his pants. He cries and cries, muffled screams leaving his throat. He vomited so many times already, but the pain continued. Snot runs down his face, his eyes puffy and red. He can’t let anyone see him like this.  
He wipes his eyes and looks into the rain, letting it wash his face clean. “Well.... time to get back to work.”


End file.
